Find the Right Person! Makouji Raigie!
Hey everyone! I think I can make another chapter of this fanfic. There will be P.O.Vs' in this chapter. I hope you like it! The Chapter After School at the Library: Aly's P.O.V: I sighed. I was looking for books about true curses. Peachy and Alex came along with me. I already told them everything. They're at a table reading a few books. I already asked the lady at the counter where I can find them, she told me that I can I find them in the center of this library. But, I couldn't find any books. So, I decided to ask the lady at the counter something else. I went up to her and asked: "Excuse me. But, do you know anyone who knows about curses?" "Yes. His name is Makouji Raigie. he is a very smart person who knows about curses." she answered. "Do you know where I could find him?" I asked. "Yes. His office is just across the street." she replied. "Thank you." I said, as I walk towards the table that Peachy and Alex was on. Normal: Peachy: Well? Did you find anything? Aly: Well, I didn't find any books. But, the lady at the counter told me about this weird guy who knows alot about curses. Alex: Where can we find him? Aly: Just across the street. Peachy: Then, lets go. *gets up* Aly and Alex: *gets up* Outside in the Street: Peachy: So, is this guy really weird? Aly: I don't know. Alex: *sweatdrop* Peachy: What do you mean? You said that he was weird! Aly: I don't know if he is weird. I just said that randomly. Peachy: What?! Aly: We're here. The building was made out of bricks and they were red. And, the roof was blue. Aly: *rings doorbell* Someone opens it. ???: Yes. How may I help you. Aly: Uh...We're here to see someone named: Makouji Raigie. ???: Yes. Come in. Aly, Peachy and Alex: *gets in* Aly: So, I thought this was a office. ???: Well, no. There is a office here. But, this is a house. Aly: Oh....What's your name? ???: My name is: Jasiko Korali. Makouji Raigie's assistant. Aly: Ok, I'm Aly Lake, ane these are my 2 friends: Peachy and Alex. Jasiko: *noddes* Now, I'll show you the way to Mr. Makouji's office. In the office: Jasiko: *knocks on the door* ???: Yes. Who is it? Jasiko: Mr. Makouji, you got guests. Mr. Makouji: Bring them in, please. They all got in. Mr. Makouji: Yes. How may I help you? Aly: Well, you see Mr. Makouji, I want to know about true curses, if it's ok with you. Mr. Makouji: Oh, why do you want to know about that? Aly: Because, I think I'm cursed. Mr. Makouji: Oh my godness. A little girl, like you, gets cursed that easily? How old are you, my dear? Aly: 10 years old. Mr. Makouji: A 10 year old girl gets cursed? Come, come my dear. Aly: *walks towards Mr. Makouji* Mr. Makouji: Give your right hand, please. Aly: *gives her right hand to Mr. Makouji* Mr. Makouji: *holds Aly's hand*, *takes a flashlight, opens it, puts it above Aly's hand* Oh my godness. Aly: What's wrong? Mr. Makouji: You are cursed. I'll tell you what to do, and where to find it. I'll give you a map. Aly: Really? I'm cursed? But, why? From who? Mr. Makouji: I don't know. But, here's a map. Keep it in handy. *gives Aly the map* Aly: But, for what? *takes the map* Mr. Makouji: Because, you're going on a huge advanture. Aly: What? Why? How? Mr. Makouji: It's the only way. Get in a plane, a car, a bus, a train, or even a caravan. This advanture will take you to what you're trying to find. How to remove the curse. The last area you get to is: The Forest of the Purple Magical Rock, that will heal you and remove this curse. But, you cannot remove this curse until you know who have cursed you. Aly: Why should I know who cursed me? Mr. Makouji: Because. *gives Aly a piece of paper* This a spell that you have to say once you get there. Aly: Ok... *takes the piece of paper*, *unfolds the piece of paper* It reads: "The sun and the moon, the dark and the light. May you remove this horrible curse from --------- and treat me, ------? Give me the health and power to stay balanced. I may have been cursed. But, I'm not a heavy burden. The suspect will be punished in your hands. Treat me and give me the power to live." Aly: Wow. I do really need to know who did this to me. Mr. Makouji: Yes. And, don't forget this. *gives Aly a tiny bottle full with pills* Aly: What the? What is this and why are you giving me all these stuff? Mr. Makouji: Because, the map is to show you the way, the piece of paper, and the medicine is for if the curse comes again. Drink water with it. Aly: *noddes* So...*opens the map*, *looks at the map* Where should we start? Mr. Makouji: You start right here. *points at a area* Peachy: *walks towards Aly*, *looks at the area that Mr. Makouji pointed at* Huh? Cane City? What's that? Mr. Makouji: It's a city beside Tokyo. Peachy: Huh? But, how? Mr. Makouji: I don't know. I do not know about places, but, I know alot about curses. Peachy: *sigh* But, how can it be right beside Tokyo. Mr. Makouji: I said I don't know. Find someone else to answer you. Aly: Forget about that. All that I want to know is: How many days will it take to get there. Mr. Makouji: Maybe 5 months or more...Don't expect it to be that easy. Aly: What?! How come?! Mr. Makouji: There is many places to go to. Anything else? Aly: No...But, when do we start? Mr. Makouji: Tomorrow. Aly: *noddes* Mr. Makouji: Get everything you need with you. Aly: *noddes (again)*, *leaves with Peachy and Alex* THE END! :P I hope you like it! <3